1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailing device, and more particularly to a nailing device with safety mechanisms to prevent the accidental percussion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A nailing device is mainly used to strike a nail into an object, and commonly includes a main body, an actuator, a striking plate and a magazine. A user of the nailing device can presses the actuator to lift the striking plate, thereafter the striking plate can rebound quickly to strike one of the nails in the magazine.
To prevent the accidental percussion, some nailing devices are provided with safety mechanisms. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,840, a rotatable retainer (25) is provided to stop the striker plate (13) from lifting, so as to further prohibit the percussion of the nailing device. Nevertheless, the handle (15) and the striker plate (13) are still in a motional operative relationship. However, some users do not understand the stop of the handle (15) is purposely designed to prevent the accidental percussion. On the contrary, they may consider that the handle is jammed because of rusted joints, thus they press the handle harder and harder until one of the handle, the retainer and the striker plate breaks.
Another safety mechanism is as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,426. '426 provides springs to push the blade (26) to extend out of the exit (38), such that the pawl surface (42) cannot engage the recess (44) on the hammer (25). This design substantially resolves the above-mentioned disadvantages, yet it arises new ones. For example, the elastic potential energy of the springs will percuss the blade (26) to extend out of the exit (38) rapidly, thus striking a nail into an object over-deeply as shown in FIG. 10. As a result, the object, such as paper, leather or cloth, will have defects such as dents or holes. Besides, the user of the nailing device have to overcome the elastic energy of the spring to push the blade (26) back into the exit (38), which would also leave dents on the object, as shown in FIG. 11. In addition, such nailing device is not adapted for the user to operate single-handedly and steadily in order to overcome the elastic energy while pressing the blade.
As such, the present invention is arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.